


Maybe fate does care after all

by BelleOfTheBeast



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Royality - Freeform, Fluff, I thought this up in three minutes so here take it, I'm Bad At Titles, Like a teaspoon of angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, background reciet, but not the normal skin marking thing, no beta we die like men, this was only supposed to be 700 words what am I doing, virgil blushes a lot, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleOfTheBeast/pseuds/BelleOfTheBeast
Summary: Analogical Soulmate AU where you're both born with knowledge of one new word that nobody else in the world knows and its definition





	Maybe fate does care after all

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, Logan and Virgil's word is intalince, and it means something like 'the tendency of fate to not care about any one individual'
> 
> Cheesy, I know, but I needed something I could slip into their conversation, and it was the first thing I thought of!

Virgil laid on Logan's bed, watching him as he worked. God, he was so pretty, even with his tongue poking out and his hair messy as he focused on studying for astronomy.  _Especially_ with his tongue poking out and his hair messy. Virgil didn't think there was anything Logan could do that would be ugly. He's seen Logan crying and yelling and hurt, and not once had Logan been anything short of beautiful.

Not everyone has a soulmate, and not every pair ends up finding each other. When the only sign that you're soulmates is a special word that no one else knows, it's not exactly guaranteed that soulmates will find each other. It's a fact, and Virgil knows it. That doesn't make not having one any less annoying, though. While everyone else was out having the love of their lives served up to them on a platter, he was busy stewing in his crush on a certain nerd who was oblivious to any and all flirting on his part. Not that Virgil tried that often, he admitted to himself. Maybe today it would amount to something; maybe today Logan would finally pick up on the hints he's been throwing his way since the first time he met him during his sophomore year more than three years ago.

"I really wish someone would ask me out..." he said. Logan looked up from his work, glasses falling to the tip of his nose. "Then perhaps you should ask them out instead, if you're really that interested in a relationship."

Virgil shook his head and replied (with an internal sigh that his flirting had failed, yet again), "But everyone I know other than you has a soulmate, Lo. It's like I'm fated to be single." This might not have been entirely true, seeing as how his friends Patton and Damien were both single, but it got his point across.

Logan laughed. "I don't think so, what with the stars and their intalince." He paused. "Intalince means-"

"I know what it means, Lo. For once." Virgil interrupted him. Logan smiled, looking surprised. "Oh, you've been building your vocabulary! That's very good, V."

And if Virgil flushed to the tips and resolved to start learning more words so he would get that pleased little smile once again, well, it was nobody's business.

 _____________________

The next day, Virgil was sitting in a coffee shop with Patton and Damien, teasing them about their crushes. "Any progress with that prince of yours, Pattycake?" he asked.

Patton thought for a moment, then replied, "Well, I'm partners with him in English for our next big project. I'm actually really excited about this project, too, not just being paired with him. We're writing an essay about how a certain genre of stories has changed over time. Of course, I picked fairy tales; I couldn't miss the chance to write an essay that could involve Disney!"

Damien smirked "Hmm, an essay about fairy tales with the prince of your own tale. How very _romantic_." Patton blushed scarlet. "Hey, it's not like I'm the only one here with a crush!" he retorted, "how about you and Remy, lover boy?"

"I'd hardly call myself a 'lover boy', Pat. More like vaguely interested." Virgil raised an eyebrow at that. Every time that he'd seen Remy and Damien talk to each other, Dee had been a blushing mess. Seeing the look on Virgil's face, he cried out, "Not you too, Virgil!" Feeling ganged up on, Damien looked for something to change the subject to. "Neither of you can judge anyways. Pat's got a giant crush on that Prince guy, and Virgil has a crush on his little nerd. Speaking of Logan," he said slowly, "How's that going for you? I mean, me and Pat have been interrogated about our crushes already. Now it's your turn." Pat started bouncing a little in his seat. "Oh, please tell us, kiddo. You never talk about him."

Virgil sighed. "There's nothing to tell, really. He's as oblivious as ever. Though he _did_ give me a compliment yesterday. Well, sort of, anyway. He said I had a good vocabulary because I knew one of the words he said. Intalince."

Pat smiled. "Good job, kiddo! That's progress."

Dee looked more skeptical. "Are you sure you knew what it meant?" he asked. "I don't think I've ever heard anyone say that before."

Virgil looked defensive, now beginning to doubt himself. "Of course I know what it means. It's an old-timey word about how fate doesn't care about individuals." Dee still looked skeptical, so he pulled out his phone to look it up. "Here, I'll show you." He started typing in 'define intalince' but his phone kept auto-correcting it to other words. When he finally did get his phone to stop doing that, he looked very confused, because Google wasn't recognizing it as a word. "That's weird," he muttered, "Google won't define it. It doesn't even recognize it as a word." 

His friends glanced at each other, each thinking the same thing. Patton said softly, "Virgil, kiddo, maybe it isn't a word."

Virgil shook his head. "Of course it's a word. Logan and I both thought it was, and he doesn't make up words."

Damien tried this time. "I don't think that's what Pat was talking about. I think you could, maybe, be soulmates." Virgil's eyes widened and his heartbeat got faster and faster as he thought about the idea. He couldn't have a soulmate. He was nineteen, for goodness's sake! He should've found his soulmate years ago. Although, he had met Logan years ago, and had always been attracted to him. And it wasn't like Google had a reason to lie to him. Could he really be soulmates with Logan?

It would solve his problem with having to flirt with him, but he would have to find a way to tell him. He groaned. "How am I supposed to tell him? I can't just walk in and go 'Hey, how are you doing? Good, good. Oh yeah, by the way, I just found out we're soulmates.' I am not socially equipped for this."

Patton and Damien both looked sympathetic but didn't have an easy solution for him. All they could agree on was that he should tell Logan, and soon.

 _____________________

A few days passed, and Virgil still hadn't told Logan. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. What if it made everything awkward, or Logan was disappointed by it, or he didn't believe him? Not to mention that Virgil didn't really know how to tell Logan. Virgil usually only got himself into social situations that he could somewhat control, but nothing about this was clear cut or controllable. There wasn't exactly a formula for telling your crush of several years that they're your soulmate. 

He could just come out with it the second he walked in. "Hey Lo, we might be soulmates!" That would be too abrupt. He could try to get Logan to figure it out himself. "So, that word you used the other day? Intalince? I wanted to make sure I knew what it meant but I can't seem to find it's definition." Who brings up a random word that someone used three days ago? He could bring it up slowly, something like "So, what do you think about soulmates?" That's just a weird question to ask. Virgil dragged a hand over his face. There was no way he could do this, he decided. Maybe he could just ignore it.

At that moment, Logan of all people decided to text him and ask if he wanted to come over. Virgil didn't particularly want to see Logan right now, but how could he resist? 'Sure, I'll be over in about 10 minutes. I'm going to bring my books, though, so I can study,' he typed out. Logan sent back a simple smiley face, and Virgil stood up to grab his books and head to his car. 

 _____________________

Virgil fidgeted on Logan's doorstep, waiting to be let in. 'Okay, I just need to act normal. That's it. We're just studying,' he told himself. A few moments later,  ~~his soulmate~~    ~~crush~~   Logan opened the door. Virgil managed to choke out a simple "Hey" as he blushed furiously. Literally nothing had happened yet and he was already blushing. This wasn't going well, and it had been five seconds! Logan nodded back and started to walk to his room, Virgil trailing along behind him. "So, how're you doing?" Virgil asked Logan.

"I'm doing fine, thank you. Though I was hoping you might be able to help me with my English assignment? I have to interpret a poem, which, as we all know, is not my area of expertise." Logan blushed, not used to asking for help with school.

Virgil brightened. He was back on solid ground. English was something he was good at, and homework couldn't get him into the topic of soulmates, right? "Of course," he answered brightly, some of his awkwardness dispelled. "But only if you help me with my Calculus. I don't even know how I got into that class, or how I'm going to pass it."

Logan nodded and shook Virgil's outstretched hand. "And for the record Virgil, you got into Calculus because you're smart and capable, and you're going to pass it," he added. "Don't put down your intelligence."

Virgil blushed and didn't reply. Speechless probably wasn't how he would have described himself, but at that moment, that's definitely what he was. He headed into Logan's room and sat down on his bed. "So, uh, what's the poem you have to interpret?" he asked. Logan handed him a paper with the name of the poem on it and Virgil scanned through it.

His heart sank a little at how much of it was focused on romance, but he figured he could still handle it as long as he detached himself from it. "Okay, so it looks like a love poem, that much is for sure. This line here," he said, pointing, "is using the tangled yarn as a symbol for messed up fate, and this one is using the orchids as a symbol for a sort of undying love." Virgil stopped to think about how best to put it. "I would say the simplest interpretation would be that the author is talking about someone they care about a lot and belong with, but aren't actually with just yet because fate hasn't aligned just yet." Not unlike me, he added to himself in his head. He looked at the paper, lost in thought, wondering if he really should just tell Logan and get it over with.

"-gil. Virgil!" The loud sound made him look up, seeing Logan's annoyed face. Virgil blushed and looked a little sheepish. "I'm so sorry Logan, I was just thinking, and, well, I guess I got caught up in my head. I really am sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you." Logan sighed and shook his head. "I'm not angry, Virgil, I just want to know what's bothering you. It's been obvious since you got here that something was wrong, and I believe I'm capable of helping with whatever issues you may be facing." Virgil took a deep breath, knowing that he couldn't lie to Logan. The other boy knew him too well, and Virgil was a lousy liar anyways. He hadn't been planning on telling Logan, but it was obvious now that Virgil just wasn't capable of keeping it secret.

He took another deep breath and began to explain. "So, you know that word you said the other day? Intalince? I, um, wasn't sure I knew what it meant and so I looked it up, just to be sure that I was right." He paused and looked at Logan to see how this was going so far.

Seeing Virgil looking at him, Logan thought that maybe his friend might need the definition. "It means the tendency of fate to disregard individuals. But, Virgil, is this all that's bothering you? You could have simply asked me."

Virgil shook his head and continued with his explanation. "Well, that's what I thought it meant, too, but when I looked it up, it just autocorrected or didn't recognize the word at all. I don't think the word exists, Logan. I think we could be, well..." he trailed off, hoping Logan would understand and he wouldn't have to finish the sentence. Realization dawned on Logan's face, and he hesitantly asked, "Are you saying that we're soulmates, V?" He only ever used the informal nickname when he was jarred by something or emotional. Virgil rushed to reply, nervously saying, "Well, I  _think_ we are; I can't be completely sure, you know? And if you don't want me for a soulmate, I completely understand, and we could just ignore this whole thing. You know what, that's probably a good idea, we should just forget this ever happened, I'm sorry I brought it up, I won't hold you to anything, and-"

"Virgil!" Logan interrupted, laughing. "Don't spiral, I'm not angry or disappointed or whatever else you're thinking right now. I'm actually pretty happy. I've had a crush on you for years, and if you're all right with it, then I'd like to see where it goes, not ignore it."

Virgil blinked. " _You_ had a crush on  _me_ for years? Why didn't you tell me, you absolute  _bat_! I've been flirting with you since a few days after we met and thought for sure that you didn't like me," Virgil spluttered, being overcome by frustration at the fact that this whole time Logan had harbored a crush on  _him._ The things they could've done already! But his focus changed as he finally looked at Logan, who had an infuriating smirk on his face. His eyes were drawn to that  ~~devastatingly handsome~~ annoying smirk, to those soft lips, to his  ~~beautiful~~ smug face. 'Oh,' he thought simply, his pupils dilating the smallest amount and his cheeks warming. He really, really wanted to kiss his soulmate right now.

Logan must have picked up on the way Virgil's mind had gone, because his smirk grew even more smug as he answered slowly, "Well, Virgil, I'm not the best at picking up signs in social situations, as you know. But," he continued, "I think I've gotten better at recognizing them. Like right now, for instance," he said, leaning closer to the flustered boy. "Do you think that I could kiss you, Virgil?" he asked carefully. Virgil's eyes grew wide and he managed to squeak out a small "Yes," as his face managed to, impossibly, get redder. At this rate, he was going to spontaneously combust because of Logan.

Logan leaned in, and Virgil closed his eyes instinctively. Virgil melted into Logan's arms and sank on to his bed as their lips met and worked in unison. Logan pulled back to admire Virgil. "You're so beautiful," he said softly. "Here, and here, and here, and here," he said, punctuating each word with a soft kiss to another part of his face. Virgil made a low sound in the back of his throat and wrapped his arms around Logan once again. Every kiss had sent electric shivers through him, and he couldn't say that it wasn't enjoyable. He smiled up at Logan. "You too, Lo," he said. He ran his fingers over Logan's cheeks, looking into those beautiful eyes, framed by the most sinful lashes. He was rewarded by the smallest hint of a blush, and, encouraged, leaned in once again to initiate a kiss. It was slow and soft, like both of them were savoring the other after their long wait. Logan's lips were chapped and tasted faintly like cherry chapstick, and his hands on Virgil's neck were cold.

Suddenly, Logan pulled away again. Virgil squinted at him. "Is this going to be a habit? You pulling away just when I'm getting into it? Because I definitely don't like it. Just saying."

Logan smiled. "Maybe," and at Virgil's answering glare, he added,  "But I had something to say this time, at least! That's a good enough reason to stop, isn't it?"

Virgil replied playfully, "It better be something worth it, nerd."

"Well, I was just thinking about how our word is meant to reflect our relationship or personalities. But our word is talking about how fate doesn't care about individuals, which is a bit dark and over dramatic for the two of us, at least in my opinion. We're both rather practical," he pointed out.

Virgil thought for a second. Their relationship had consisted of years of mutual pining that had only been ended by Virgil's friends pointing it out and him vowing to himself to keep it a secret and breaking said vow within an hour of talking to his soulmate. Their relationship was, in other words, anything but down to earth.

"I don't know, Lo. The more I think about it, the more I think it kind of fits us perfectly," he said, resting his head on Logan's shoulder and smiling up at him, savoring the moment of peace. "Maybe it does," Logan replied, smiling and ruffling his soulmate's hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted on here before but I really liked this idea, so here you go! A comment or a kudos would be amazing. Constructive criticism is welcomed :)


End file.
